The present disclosure relates to procedures used to install new versions of systems (e.g., applications).
When a new version of a system is installed, traditional procedures may require that a user to logout and then log back in, e.g., for the duration of an install. During this time, users typically cannot continue working and using the system. For example, in procedures that use a rolling reconnect, application servers from an original database (DB) schema can be re-connected to a target schema. In this approach, one application server after another is stopped and then restarted with the target DB schema in a reconnection. Stopping an application server means that users who are logged into the application server will need to re-login. Another problem with the rolling re-connect is the duration of the complete operation. For example, the duration is increased for sessions not terminated that have data not yet committed to the database, as this would lead to data loss. Thus, the shutdown of one instance can take as long as the longest-running user transaction. For example, for a set of n application server instances, a complete roll-over can take at least n times the longest running user transaction. If work processes are distributed to the application server instances, this can delay the restart even more, e.g., to the sum of time for the longest-running work process per instance.